The invention relates to a combustion chamber comprising an opening device for a compressed gas tank of a hybrid inflator, the combustion chamber comprising a sleeve-type combustion chamber sidewall confining the combustion chamber interior and a combustion chamber bottom, wherein the opening device is arranged on s surface of the combustion chamber bottom facing away from the combustion chamber interior end faces away from the combustion chamber interior. Apart from that, the invention relates to a hybrid inflator, an airbag module, a vehicle safety system and a method of discharging fluid from an inflator.
Occupant restraining systems for automotive vehicles usually include airbag modules comprising an airbag which in the event of crash is inflated so as to reduce the probability of body parts of vehicle occupant colliding with a vehicle component. In order to inflate the airbag in the event of crash, for example hybrid inflators are provided which include a compressed gas tank containing compressed gas or, resp., fluids and a pyrotechnical subassembly, wherein the pyrotechnical subassembly serves for releasing the hybrid inflator and/or heating the gas which is originally compressed and flows out in the case of function. The compressed gas of said hybrid inflator may be sealed toward the pyrotechnical subassembly in a pressure-tight manner. This is possible, for example, by means of a burst membrane and, resp., a burst cap to which in the idle state the compressed gas stored in the compressed gas tank thus can be or is applied to an end face and/or its outer peripheral side. The term “in the idle state” is to be understood to the effect that the hybrid inflator has not yet been activated, or in other words that the burst membrane is closed and no activation signal has been provided in response to which the burst membrane is to be opened and, resp., burst.
Document EP 1 053 915 B1, in particular FIGS. 1 to 4 thereof, show the structure of a hybrid inflator including a storage chamber and a pyrotechnical ignition device. The storage chamber is separated from a combustion chamber by means of an inner cap. In the case of activation and, resp., in the case of operation, the inner cap or, resp., the inner membrane is undone by a piston-type device. For this, a movably supported piston and a guiding device are provided, wherein in the case of activation the piston is pressurized so that the piston pierces the inner cap and, resp., the inner membrane. For guiding the piston individual supports and guide means are required. This is a relatively complex construction consisting of many components and seals, which means considerable efforts for a faultless case of operation.